


[podfic] Where There's a Will

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Gallows Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Golden Trio, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Harry writes the first draft of his will when he’s fourteen.00:56:16 :: Written byAloneintherain.





	[podfic] Where There's a Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where there's a will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391806) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zge6ff3svze2vc3/%5BHP%5D%20Where%20There%27s%20a%20Will.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=163u286lw-i2E8DLMcKP--vZRWYqcJ2o7)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for FumblesMcStupid’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Aloneintherain for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
